


Logan the witch (a witchy sanders sides fanfic)

by Hayden_the_hufflepuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_the_hufflepuff/pseuds/Hayden_the_hufflepuff
Summary: It's just Logan practicing witchcraft. That's it. That's the book. Oh also Remus pinning for Logan???
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. And today sucks-

It was hard being the only witch out of all of the sides. Even worse was keeping it secret. He could tell them If he wanted... But he would probably be laughed at. So Logan kept his practice a secret.

Logan mostly dealt in glamor magic. Beauty spells, self-love rituals, tarot card reading, and some protection spells. He delt a lot in natural plant magic, and could make a crazy good herbal tea.

One day, they were filming another Q and A video, when Roman summoned Remus (to yell, most likely, logan wasn't paying attention). He was wearing sweats and his eyes were a bit sunken in. He then yawned, followed by a "sorry" behind it. 

"Remus, are you okay, buddy?" He said.  
"Why do you care?" Roman objected, but Thomas made a gesture towards Remus that said "Just look at him", and Roman sighed in mutual worry. 

"Sorry if you were expecting a big show, I wasn't prepared for you to summon me. And today sucks," He added on.  
"What sucks about today?" Logan asked, automatically moving towards the kitchen. "Specifically."  
As Remus talked, Logan moved, filling a spelled kettle (for good luck) and placing it on the stovetop. As Remus listed symptoms, Logan took out herbs known to help. 

"I gave myself a migraine by thinking too much, I haven't been able to get to sleep for days now, my nose is stuffed, and I hate being sick," Remus listed, "So, today has been pretty sucky." He explained. 

The kettle started whistling (way too fast to be realistic, but no one noticed) so Logan took the hot kettle off the stove and poured it into a plain white mug. He then added a tea bag to the boiling water And set a timer on his watch for 4 minutes exactly. 

Remus then exclaimed "What are you doing in there?" to which Logan ignored. After the teabag was steeped (a weird 4 minutes where they were all standing in silence), he added Valerian root to the tea. He took the pot of flowers on the counter, (chamomile)and cut some leaves to put in the tea, putting the pot back on the counter where it was. He added some orange zest and 2 scoops of honey to the tea. Finally, he whispered a spell that he hoped no one would hear. 

After he did that, He took the mug back to Remus, who looked confused and conflicted. Remus hesitantly took the mug from logan.  
"Whatttttt is it?" Remus asked, hesitant, and Logan didn't blame him.  
"It is tea. To help with your issues," Logan explained. "If you don't want it I can drink it, but I thought it could help." 

"UUUUUHHHHgggg," Came from across the room, from roman's spot. "You are still on that???" He asked.  
"There are benefits to tea, roman," Logan said, exasperated. "you cannot claim that all tea tasted gross, as you have in the past, if you have never had it."

"What is in it?" Remus asked.  
"Herbs. More specifically, Lavender tea with Valerian root, chamomile leaves, 2 spoons of honey, and some orange zest." 

"But why?" Remus asked, to which logan brightened up. Roman, Patton, and Virgil didn't notice, but Logan was sure Remus could tell. No one had asked Logan WHY he had used herbs. Heck, no one had asked what was in his tea. All the light sides preferred coffee. 

"Valerian root for Insomnia, Chamomile leaves to open up your stuffy nose. I used lavender because it can slow down your thoughts, which helps with anxiety or overthinking, and I think it might help with your intrusive thoughts. Honey and orange zest for cold-like symptoms." Logan explained. 

Remus swears that is the moment he fell for Logan. He had this little smile on his face, that he kept trying to repress, and his eyes sparkled when he explained the purposes of each plant. It was endearing, and Remus was struck with this butterfly feeling. 

"Seems legit," Was all he said before he took the first sip. It immediately helped some, which was not expected. It was not all better from the first sip, but it did help immensely with his headache, and that was the first sip. 

"Oh," He said quietly, and looked over at logan. "This is good. Sweet too," He added, noting the taste of honey.  
"I would say drink that in moderation," Logan warned. He was just happy that someone liked his tea and that it helped. "If you chug the tea it won't exactly work as much. And try and get some rest, you look awful." He joked.  
"Thanks, Logan." He said before sinking out. 

It might suck being the only witch of the sides, but sometimes, he was okay with it. Being the only witch would mean Remus wouldn't look at anyone else like that. So it might be worth the isolation.


	2. God has let me live another day, And now I'm going to make it all of your problems!

The next day, Just as Thomas was waking up, Remus popped up in the main mindscape.   
"God has let me live another day, And now I'm going to make it all of your problems!" He declared.   
Logan distinctly heard roman say "Oh, great." and Patton sigh loudly. Remus grinned, bearing all of his sharp teeth. 

Patton put on a fake smile and offered him breakfast, but Remus declined, telling him that he already had some eyeballs for breakfast, to which Patton grimaced. All of the sides were disturbed at the thought of how squishy eyeballs would taste, as was Thomas. 

Everyone grimaced, but Logan noticed something. Not only did Remus's grin fall for a fraction of a second, but he also winced. But as the moment passed, Remus Grin reestablished itself.   
That's when Logan realized something vital: He can't control the thoughts either. 

It made sense, considering how Virgil worked with anxiety. Virgil had explained in the past how He was just the vessel for anxious thoughts and how he couldn't necessarily control them, he could just stop them from reaching Thomas and the others. It may be the same for Remus, but Logan couldn't jump to conclusions. He needed proof. 

As Remus spewed unsavory thoughts, Logan manned the coffee pot, as he did every morning. Black coffee for Virgil, exactly 2 teaspoons of creamer for roman (because he is extra like that), and an ungodly sweet mix of sugar, brown sugar, cinnamon, milk, and creamer for Patton. In each cup, he stirred exactly 3 times clockwise, and exactly 3 times counterclockwise Manifesting rest for Virgil, Manifesting a burst of creativity for Roman, and Manifesting happiness for Patton. This was one of the many small manifestations he used during the day. 

He set the cups of coffee down in front of each side, as they barely noticed him, so he could go make his coffee when he realized Remus hadn't had his coffee yet. He had no idea in the slightest what Remus would want in his coffee, But he knew Remus would ask for something that would make Patton cringe and Roman yell, so He decided to just wing it. 

He stared with a white mug, one that no one cared about, in case Remus smashed it. He filled the cup with coffee, then adding a ton of creamer, remembering how Remus had a sweet tooth. He then decided to add cinnamon to Remus's coffee, so it had balance. He stirred 3 times clockwise, then three times counterclockwise, when he realized he didn't know what he wanted to bring into Remus's day. 

As he looked Back on Remus, who was rambling with no end about death, He remembered his suspicions on Remus's lack of control. He knew how hard it was to overthink and how frustrating it felt when you felt like you couldn't find peace in your head. He was struck with an idea. 

He stirred 3 times clockwise, then 3 times counter-clockwise, and manifesting peace for Remus. He then made his coffee, Black with a bit of cinnamon. He stirred clockwise, then counterclockwise, manifesting productivity. He had a lot to get done today, you know.

He returned to the table, Setting Remus's coffee in front of him and his coffee at his place mat. His thoughts seemed to swarm around Remus (would he like the coffee? Would he dump it out? Smash it?) So it took him a moment to process the sudden quietness.

"And all his organs spontaneously combust!" Remus had shouted, Pausing to laugh. "And then when he-" And suddenly, Logan had set a cup of coffee in front of him. Did he make Remus coffee? Why Would he do that? It's not liked he cared about Remus... Right? 

"What's this?" He asked brashly.   
"Coffee. Are you not a coffee drinker?" Logan asked, Face heating up in embarrassment.   
"I like to drink coffee! Especially with Blood in it!" He exclaimed and watched as Roman, Patton, and Virgil all flinched. The nerd somehow didn't though. And as much as it felt good for someone to not grimace every half a sentence, It could mean that He was losing his grip.

"How dare you BESMIRCH the name of coffee!" Roman screeched from the other side of the table.   
"Well, I could do much worse with coffee, Dear brother~," He said, and it worked too. Roman stared fake gaging at the thought, and Patton had a confused but displeased look on his face. 

"What's in it? blood? poison?" Remus asked, looking at Logan. On the outside, he looked neutral, but when Remus played closer attention to his eyes he could tell the dear old dork was amused, and weirder, curious. Just as logan opened his mouth to speak, Patton cut him off. 

"Logan could never do those things to your coffee Remus, And you know it!" He said in a shrill tone. It was clear that the duke's presence was upsetting him. "He is the best at making coffee, and even I can't do it better!" 

"I used creamer and cinnamon in your coffee Remus. I wasn't sure what you liked," Logan added.   
When Remus took a sip, his eyes lit up, and Logan could tell from across the room. It was clear that Remus liked it because he wasn't the best about hiding his emotions.   
"Well, It doesn't have blood in it, so it tastes odd. But, I give you my blessing!" He said, taking another sip. 

As breakfast progressed, Logan kept watching Remus, and as they went along Remus interrupted less and less. He seemed calmer, which wasn't doing much, but there was a slight difference. 

After breakfast, Remus had resolved to bother Logan for the rest of the day, and he proudly announced this, too. When breakfast was over the rest of the light sides scattered from the kitchen as soon as possible, heading to their respective rooms. Most days they would linger in the kitchen, one of them doing the dishes, and the others staying on the couch. 

Logan sighed. I guess I'm left to be doing dishes today, He thought.   
"What if when you fucked someone they made squeaky toy sounds?" Remus giggled.   
As Remus giggled, Logan's smartwatch detected a higher heartbeat rate than normal and had alerted Logan. That was odd. 

Logan sighed, Then told Remus that would be highly improbable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this chapter might just be Logan making coffee, a head cannon i have about Remus, and some mutual pinning. so sue me!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that I have 47 other works i need to finish, But i would rather write about witchy Logan, OK? I promise i'll add a part two soon, I swear.


End file.
